SeXAcademy
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Selamat datang di Se[X]Academy, sekolah yang mengajarkan teknik dalam berhubungan dan hal-hal lain yang perlu diperhatikan. Mari masuk untuk melihat keseharian para murid di dalam Se[X]Academy. Mari berkenalan dengan guru yang akan mengajar di sini. Change to M! 1st lesson: Shim Changmin!
1. Prologue

Cerita ini terus mengganggu eL sampai mimpi, jadi kurasa lebih baik kuketik sebelum lupa. Satu pesanku. Baca sampai habis dulu :D Maaf ya eL bandel. Padahal eL janji gak ke ffn lagi, hahaha, tapi ini cuma prologue aja :D nanti berikutnya ttp lanjut di wp ^^v oke deh, met baca xD

Thanks

-x-

Se[X]Academy

**"Prologue"**

by eL-ch4n

20.02.2012

-x-

Halo semuanya. Selamat datang di **Se[X]Academy, **sebuah institusi yang mengajarkan tentang teknik dan seni dari bercinta atau hubungan seksual. Namun, anda jangan hanya tertipu dari namanya saja, oke? Baiklah, mari masuk ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat.

Bangunan Se[X]Academy terdiri dari 3 lantai yang berbentuk huruf U. Gedung Barat sampai ke Gedung Tengah digunakan untuk belajar mengajar sementara Gedung Timur adalah asrama untuk para murid dan guru. Lantai satu Gedung Timur adalah asrama pria, lantai dua asrama untuk para guru, dan lantai tiga, asrama untuk wanita. Ada alasan tertentu kenapa guru juga mempunyai asrama di sekolah ini. Alasan yang akan membuat kalian melihat sekolah ini dalam cara yang berbeda. Sekedar tambahan, kantor guru terletak pada lantai dua di gedung bagian tengah.

Kelas Se[X]Academy dibagi dengan kelas siang dan spesial. Semua murid harus mendatangi keduanya. Seperti sekolah lainnya, Se[X]Academy juga mengajarkan pelajaran lainnya selain pelajaran mengenai bercinta. Kelas siang adalah tempat para murid mempelajari pelajaran pada umumnya. Kelas spesial adalah kelas untuk mempelajari tentang bercinta.

Lalu bagaimana dengan ujiannya? Ah, hal ini akan dibahas pada bagian akhir. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengenal para gurunya? Satu hal yang harus diketahui sebelumnya. Rata-rata guru pria di sini itu _bisex_ dan _gay_. Hanya sebagian yang _straight_. Nah, ayo kita lanjut pada perkenalannya.

.

.

Guru pertama bernama **Lee Minho**. Daripada guru, dia lebih tepatnya sebagai pengawas **ruang kesehatan**. Terkadang banyak murid yang sakit atau menggunakan alasan sakit dan Minho bertugas untuk menjaganya. Sebenarnya pengetahuan guru berusia 27 tahun ini akan pelajaran biologi juga tidak diragukan, namun sayang dia malas mengajar dan lebih menikmati menjaga ruang kesehatan. Lagipula, katanya, dia terlihat lebih tampan memakai jas dokter berwarna putih dan kacamata daripada memakai kemeja seperti guru lainnya. Dia termasuk salah satu guru yang **_straight_****. **Namun tidak sedikit juga sih para murid pria yang mencoba untuk menggodanya. Sayang, mereka tidak tahu itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

.

.

Guru berikutnya adalah **Choi Siwon**. Dia lebih mengajari tentang **psikologi** dari manusia. Tepatnya, dia menjadi guru konseling bagi para murid jika mereka butuh orang untuk bicara. Dia juga guru yang ramah dan selalu memasang senyum yang mendatangkan kedua lesung pipi. Banyak murid yang merasa aman dan nyaman untuk bercerita baik pria maupun wanita, ah tapi tidak semuanya. Untuk hal ini juga sudah diantisipasi. Dia belum tahu termasuk kategori yang mana, tetapi berdasarkan pengamatan sepertinya Siwon termasuk golongan guru yang **_bisex_****.**

.

.

**Choi Seunghyun **adalah guru yang mengajarkan pelajaran **olahraga**. Mukanya termasuk sangar dan tidak sedikit murid yang takut padanya. Namun, banyak yang justru berpikir bahwa dia terlihat keren karena kesangarannya dan sebenarnya di balik penampilannya itu, jika tersenyum, Seunghyun atau yang akrab dipanggil TOP ini terlihat ramah. Sama seperti Siwon, dia lebih ke **_bisex_****. **

.

.

Berikutnya adalah **Kim Junsu**, guru yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang seperti lumba-lumba. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda dan menggemaskan sering membuat orang salah paham dengan usianya. Suaranya juga boleh seperti lumba-lumba, tapi kalau sudah menyanyi, ah tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Karena itulah dia guru **vokal** kita. Selama ini dia terus mengatakan bahwa dia guru **_straight_**, tapi yah, kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Guru musik kita selain Kim Junsu adalah **Jung Yonghwa**. Dia termasuk orang yang pendiam sehingga banyak yang melihatnya sebagai guru yang _cool_, namun jika sudah cukup akrab, dia adalah pribadi yang riang dan penuh canda tawa. Dia mengajarkan alat musik terutama gitar karena dalam berhubungan seksual, musik dapat membantu meningkatkan gairah. Sayangnya para pria harus berhenti mengejarnya karena Yonghwa benar-benar seorang pria **_straight_****.**

.

.

Tidak lengkap dalam sekolah jika tidak ada guru matematika. Mari perkenalkan **Cho Kyuhyun**, guru **matematika** termuda sekaligus terjenius dalam sejarah pendidikan. Setelah memenangkan banyak lomba, entah apa sebabnya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya dan malah memilih untuk mengajar. Sebenarnya daripada mengajar matematika, Kyuhyun lebih cocok untuk mengajar di kelas spesial karena otaknya, yah, kalian tahulah, terlalu _pervert_. Dia suka melemparkan kuis mendadak agar dia bisa bermain dan tak peduli apakah muridnya mencontek dalam pengawasannya atau tidak. Namun setelah kuis selesai, setiap murid yang mencontek langsung dipanggilnya dan kertas ulangan mereka disobek di depan. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani melanggar Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Ah, kalau Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia **_bisex_**. Sepertinya.

.

.

Berikutnya kita punya **Wu Yifan** atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan **Kris** karena mengucapkan namanya sedikit susah. Tinggal di Kanada dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Inggrisnya tergolong fasih sehingga dia ditugaskan untuk mengajarkan bahasa **inggris** kepada para murid. Kris adalah orang yang pendiam dan benar-benar berbeda dari Yonghwa. Jika Yonghwa masih terdapat aura yang bisa didekati, Kris tidak segan-segan menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya pada orang yang berani mendekatinya. Akan sangat susah untuk menghancurkan tembok itu sepertinya. Oh, dan dia itu **_gay_**_, _menurut pengamatan salah satu guru dalam kelas spesial (baca: Kim Heechul)

.

.

Ah, tampaknya kita sudah selesai dengan guru kelas siang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke guru kelas spesial? Guru pertama dalam kelas spesial adalah **Kim Heechul**. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dia juga terkadang memakai pakaian wanita untuk sekedar bersenang-senang dan mencairkan suasana, katanya. Pelajaran yang diajarkan Heechul adalah **trik merayu dan menggoda** pasangan dalam bercinta. Yah, sejenis kata-kata yang bisa membangkitkan gairah. Jika belajar dengan serius, dalam sekejap kalian langsung akan menjadi mahir. Tidak bohong. Sejak awal Kim Heechul sudah terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya **_gay_** dan sedang mengincar seorang polisi Cina yang namanya tidak mau dia beritahukan (tetapi semua sekolah sudah tahu mengenai nama polisi Cina itu).

.

.

Guru pria yang cantik ini namanya adalah **Kim Jaejoong**. Dia adalah guru** memasak**. Baginya, masakan sederhana, asal dimasak dan dibumbu dengan baik, akan memiliki rasa yang mewah. Lagipula, memasak sendiri adalah cara yang baik untuk menjaga kesehatan dan menarik perhatian orang yang disukai. Seperti kata pepatah, untuk mendapatkan hati pria, dapatkan dulu perutnya, atau sejenisnya. Karena tubuh dan wajahnya itu, tidak jarang yang mengatakan dia cantik, namun berbeda dengan Heechul, Jaejoong SANGAT TIDAK SUKA dibilang cantik. Tidak siapapun kecuali _yah_ hanya satu orang. Meski Jaejoong terus-terusan mengatakan dirinya sebagai seorang **_straight_****, **kita akan lihat seberapa lama dia akan bertahan.

.

.

Bagi para murid yang mempunyai _fetish _yang ekstrim, **Choi Dong Wook** atau yang lebih suka dipanggil **Se7en **adalah gurunya. Baginya, _sex_ tidak hanya harus selalu _vanilla sex_. Di dalam diri manusia pasti punya _fetish_ lebih yang ingin dikeluarkan. Bagai singa yang siap keluar sewaktu-waktu. Dong Wooklah pawang singa tersebut sekaligus yang membantu menarik _beast_ dari dalam tubuh setiap orang. Dia adalah pakar dalam hubungan **BDSM (Bondage Dominant Sadistic Masochist**). Dia selalu memberikan teori kemudian praktek tapi tidak sampai ke bagian utama (jika kalian mengerti maksudku). Dong Wook adalah guru **_bisex_****,** katanya sendiri saat ditanya mengenai pilihannya.

.

.

Kalau Dong Wook mengajarkan tentang teknik BDSM, maka ada **Lee Donghae** yang mengajarkan tentang **_vanilla sex_**. Dia menceritakan seni dan keindahan dari bercinta. Bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Apa yang harus diucapkan pasangan untuk menenangkan pasangan lain saat salah satunya terlihat ketakutan. Donghae itu **_gay_**, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya, meski banyak yang tidak begitu percaya karena dia terlihat begitu _straight_. Yeah, kurang lebih.

.

.

Setelah semua guru pria, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ke guru wanita? Guru wanita pertama yang akan diperkenalkan bernama **Park Bom**. Ah, dia membuat para wanita sedikit iri dengan tubuhnya karena meskipun sedikit berisi, dia mempunyai bentuk yang bagus. Wajahnya yang cantik dan seperti boneka terkadang membuat orang salah paham bahwa dia adalah orang yang lemah lembut. Nyatanya dia adalah orang yang blak-blakan dan suka makan. Dan jangan salah, biar begini, Bom adalah guru yang jenius dalam pelajaran Fisika. Ah. Rasanya tidak percaya ya? Untuk guru wanita, semuanya _straight_, tidak ada yang, yah, kau tahu.

.

.

Ayo, guru berikutnya adalah **Park Shin Hye**. Dia adalah **guru psikologi**, sama seperti Siwon. Dia adalah guru yang dimaksud bagi para wanita yang tak bisa berbicara dengan Siwon. Biar bagaimanapun terkadang berbicara dengan sesama kaum hawa lebih mudah dan nyaman. Dia menerima konseling dari para murid dan membantu menenangkan mereka. Suaranya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang ramah membuat para murid yang bercerita dengannya merasa tenang. Terkadang ada beberapa para murid pria yang datang juga untuk bercerita dengannya.

.

.

Guru wanita terakhir kita bernama **Park Han Byul**. Jika kebanyakan guru pria bermarga Kim, sepertinya semua guru wanita kita bermarga Park. Dengan penampilannya yang sederhana namun modis, Park Han Byul mengajarkan **cara berpakaian**. Menurutnya pakaian yang sederhana, jika benar digunakan, juga dapat meningkatkan gairah. Tidak perlu selamanya menggunakan pakaian terbuka. Pakaian yang bagus menurutnya adalah pakaian yang digunakan secara tepat. Dia mengajarkan tentang cara berpakaian tidak hanya pada wanita, tetapi juga pria. Tentunya sebagai wanita, dia tahu apa yang bagus untuk menunjukkan bentuk tubuh. Dan karena sebagai wanita, dia bisa memberikan nasihat pada pria seperti apa penampilan yang kurang lebih dapat menangkap hati para wanita. Park Han Byul adalah satu-satunya guru wanita dalam kelas spesial.

.

.

Hampir semua guru sudah diperkenalkan. Mereka yang akan lebih sering muncul walau terkadang juga ada beberapa guru lain, namun kita tunggu saja waktunya. Baiklah, tentu semua bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya yang membangun sekolah ini? Atau mungkin kepala sekolahnya bukan?

Mari bertemu dengan **Jung Yunho**, pria tampan dengan senyum yang menggoda. Wajah yang sedikit kekanakan membuat orang sering menganggap remeh, tapi jangan salah, Jung Yunho adalah tipe sadistik (menurut pengamatan Dong Wook) yang harus dihindari jika tidak ingin mendapat hal yang buruk. Dia yang membangun sekolah ini dari awal dan tentu semua ada alasannya.

Sekolah ini dibangun bukan hanya sekedar untuk para murid untuk belajar teknik bercinta dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya yang harus dipertanyakan siapa **para murid** yang dimaksud? Tidak ada batas usia untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Biaya pengajarannya juga murah dan tak perlu bersusah payah. Lantas dari mana uangnya? Dari Jung Yunho tentunya, CEO sekaligus pemilik dari Jung Corporation yang menguasai ekonomi Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya guru-guru yang mengajar juga semuanya berasal dari keluarga ternama yang hanya mengajar untuk mengisi waktu luang karena perusahaan mereka bisa ditinggalkan atau karena sedang kosong. Seperti Siwon yang pemilik Choi Corporation. Atau Hanbyul yang adalah model ternama.

Lantas, kenapa sekolah ini dibuat?

Pernahkah anda berpikir tentang korban pemerkosaan? Ya. Banyak korban pemerkosaan yang biasanya hanya ditanya oleh para polisi namun tak pernah ditindaklanjuti mengenai mental hingga akhirnya mereka harus menghabiskan uang di psikologi atau ruang diskusi yang terkadang tidak banyak membantu. Sekolah ini untuk menampung mereka. Setiap orang yang memiliki trauma dalam hubungan seksual, baik yang diperkosa oleh orang tuanya sendiri, diperkosa di jalanan, dan sebagainya.

Para korban kemudian menjadi takut dan trauma dengan yang namanya seks dan percintaan hingga tak jarang yang akhirnya putus dengan sang kekasih karena takut mereka akan mengalami hal yang tidak terduga. Banyak juga yang karena putus dengan sang kekasih akhirnya depresi. Ada juga yang depresi karena merasa tubuhnya sudah kotor dan tak layak untuk disentuh hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Tidak mau banyak lagi jatuh korban, Jung Yunho mengajukan ide ini kepada pemerintah. Pertama tentu saja ditolak karena pemerintah merasa ide ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Namun karena terus didesak, akhirnya pemerintah setuju dan berdirilah Se[X]Academy.

Semua guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini adalah orang yang mengenal baik Yunho sekaligus orang yang juga memiliki masa lalu kelam yang hanya diketahui oleh kepala sekolah itu. Yunho tidak mengancam, tetapi mereka merasa berhutang budi dan memutuskan untuk membantu Yunho hingga sekolah Se[X]Academy ini berkembang begitu pesat.

Awal berdiri, hanya sebagian yang mencoba masuk, terutama saat tahu biaya sekolahnya tidak mahal. Hanya $100 per bulan. Itu, kata Yunho, sebenarnya adalah biaya asrama dan makanan. Pelajaran dan segalanya semua gratis. Murid akan dinyatakan lulus jika mereka bisa melakukan hubungan seksual lagi tanpa histeris atau berlebihan.

Yah, tidak semua murid yang datang adalah korban, ada juga yang pelaku pemerkosaan sendiri. Mereka, menurut Yunho, harus diajarkan cara berhubungan yang benar agar tidak melukai banyak orang. Biasanya para pelaku pemerkosaan berada di tangan Choi Dong Wook dan setelah lulus, semuanya tidak ada yang berani melakukan perbuatan yang mereka dulu. Mau tahu kenapa? Sepertinya akan lebih baik Dong Wook yang menjelaskannya.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa guru juga tinggal di sekolah. Untuk menjaga agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Terkadang ada juga yang melakukan ronda. Umumnya setiap ajaran baru untuk menjaga para murid yang masih belum bisa terkendali juga untuk menenangkan murid-murid yang masih trauma dan histeris.

Semua perkenalan sepertinya sudah cukup. Jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan, silakan. Semua pertanyaan akan segera dijawab. Karena para tokoh sudah diperkenalkan. Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita masuk ke dalam ceritanya, bukan begitu?

.

.

to be continued

.

.

AN:

Halo semua, this is eL :D anybody miss me? #slapped Oke. Jadi ceritanya sebenarnya eL gak mau bikin lagi ff baru, tapi entah kenapa ide ini terus mengejar eL sampai ke mimpi sampai eL gak bisa tidur -_-" tidur pun tidak dengan tenang.

Akhirnya eL memutuskan untuk menuliskannya saja.

Nah eL janji, sangat berjanji kalau ff ini akan BEDA dengan Slave Day dan Broken Doll. Hanya akan terdiri dari **kumpulan oneshot **yang sedikit berhubungan, mirip2 **BtCD (Behind the Closed Door)** dan TIDAK semua chapter akan berisi NC. eL lebih ingin memfokuskan bagaimana para murid mencoba untuk berjuang lepas dari trauma dan phobia mereka.

Tentu saja ada ROMANCE, tapi couple ny eL yang tentuin sendiri :DD klo gak nanti eL bisa pusing dan malah gak dapat feelingny T_T #slapped

Sepertinya untuk ff yang ini eL butuh banyak referensi, jadi mungkin akan agak lama. Dan memang sih gak masuk akal -_-" klo ada skolah kyk gini, kykny seru #eh #plak

Dan eL juga akan membuat biodata biar lebih gampang mengenal para gurunya.

GAK ADA VOTING atau apapun, cukup Slave Day saja :D

Tapi eL tidak keberatan siapa yang ingin chingudeul lihat dulu ceritanya ^^v

Oh ya, memang gak ada voting, TAPI, eL mau buat sesuatu yang berbeda dong :DD

Chingudeul bisa masuk dan **ikut** dalam satu cerita khusus. eL hanya akan pilih 2 orang saja yang menurut eL deskripsinya paling menarik.

Jadi, pertama isi dulu dari form di bawah ini :D (jiah bahasanya #plak)

.

.

**Nama:** nama karangan.

**Kebangsaan:** Silakan. Mau inggris, rusia, indonesia, apapun gak masalah :D tapi ingat harus sesuai dengan namany ya ^^v

**Umur**: boleh asli boleh boongan :3

**Doer/Victim: **Kalian boleh pilih mau jadi pelaku atau mau jadi korban (:

**Gender: **F/M

**Tanggal Lahir**: DD/MM (tidak perlu tahun ;) kalau bisa sih asli biar bisa eL bikin pas hri ultahnya xD #slapped)

**Phobia**: apa aja. Phobia sama ketinggian dan bla2 bla2 :D

**Fetish**: kalau mau diisi boleh ;) contoh fetish itu kyk: exhibisionist (yg suka hubungan seks di tempat terbuka dan dilihat orang banyak). Silakan buka di sini untuk lihat listnya ^^v (en dot wikipedia dot org / wiki / List_of_paraphilias)

**Penampilan**: Nah penampilan dari karakternya jangan dilupakan ya ;)

**History**: Hmm. Ini maksudnya adalah kapan korban mengalami _rape_. Kalau pelaku, kapan pertama kali melakukannya dan alasannya. Kalau bisa agak detail jadi biar bisa didapati karakternya :D

**Teacher**: nah ini dia xD silakan dipilih guru yang mau kalian ajak interaksi, tapi INGAT, kalau ini gak ROMANCE :D jadi paling hanya sekedar **hurt/comfort/friendship/family** gitu (: oke? ;)

.

.

Setelah isi formnya, nanti eL akan pilih yg menurut eL paling menarik jadi buat sekreatifnya ya xDD #plak Untuk yg terpilih akan eL beri tahu pas di chapter berikutnya, oke? ;)

eL tunggu ya dengan tanggapan kalian. Kalau suka eL akan lanjutkan :D klo gak...kykny ttp dilanjutkan #plak

oke, sekarang mau back to **Slave Day** :D *kabur*

.

.

Last, comment? ;)

_Verzeihen


	2. 1st Lesson: Shim Changmin

Title: **Se[x]Academy**

Warn: **Bondage. Rape (?) Humiliation. Hard NC.**

.

.

Se7en menguap beberapa kali. Hari Senin adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi dirinya karena dia harus bangun pagi untuk rapat yang diadakan oleh Yunho, sang kepala sekolah. Demi rapat ini, dia harus bangun jam 6 pagi dan merapikan dirinya untuk berpenampilan menarik pada rapat jam 7 nanti. Sebenarnya isi rapat selalu hampir sama, mengenai para murid, perkembangan mereka, dan kira-kira siapa yang sudah bisa diluluskan.

Itulah yang dikatakan Yunho selama hampir satu jam tadi. "Aku rasa lebih baik guru pembimbing _Momo_ diganti saja. Seunghyun, maksudku, TOP, aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Dong Wook, aku akan memberimu murid baru," ucap Yunho.

Sang guru olahraga mengangguk sementara Se7en hanya bisa menggumam kesal. "_Seriously, _Yunho, kau harus berhenti memberikanku sebagai guru pembimbing dari para pelaku."

Mendengar hal ini, Yunho terkekeh. Beberapa guru juga demikian. Mereka tahu, meskipun Se7en terlihat santai dan tidak bisa ditebak, pria itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat serius dan hangat.

"Tidak ada yang menangani mereka lebih baik dari dirimu, Dong Wook," jawab Yunho dengan seulas senyuman.

Se7en mendengus kesal. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. "Dan aku tidak suka dipanggil Dong Wook," selanya. Entahlah, dia hanya tidak terlalu suka menggunakan nama aslinya. Seperti ada yang salah.

"Kkk. Sudahlah, Se7en, Yunho benar, kau memang yang terbaik." Kali ini mata Se7en bergeser ke samping kanannya, tempat duduk dari Kim Heechul, guru _flirting_ yang mengangkat suara tadi.

"Hanya karena aku penganut _sadism,_ bukan berarti aku suka. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengerjakannya, Heechul? Tinggal kau goda sedikit, mereka pasti akan layu di tanganmu." Kembali Se7en menghadap Yunho dengan tatapan tak suka. Dia merasa kesal kalau harus menangani orang yang sama dan cara yang sama. Mereka memang berbeda, tapi setiap dari mereka selalu mempunyai persamaan dan dia tahu bahwa Yunho tahu hanya dirinya yang bisa mengendalikan persamaan itu. Namun yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah, apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho jika suatu saat tidak ada?

Ya, sebenarnya, di balik kata-kata malasnya, dia hanya ingin Yunho mempersiapkan orang lain alih-alih terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun Se[X]Academy bukan tempat yang 100% aman terutama bagi dirinya. "Karena di bawah bimbinganmu, hasilnya lebih permanen, Se7en, dan _no offense_, Heechul." Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang hebat, tapi kita perlu Se7en karena dia lebih pas."

"Hah. Sudahlah, aku tidak akan pernah memenangkan argumen ini," ujar Se7en menghela nafas. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho memberikan dia daftar murid-murid yang akan dia tangani lagi. Setelah dia membaca nama-nama murid yang akan dia tangani, kembali helaan nafas keluar. "_Seriously_? Aku bahkan harus mengurus seorang penderita skizofrenia? Apa pula itu skizofrenia?" gerutunya.

Semua guru di sana hanya terkekeh, sudah terbiasa mendengar keluhan dari sang guru pengajar BDSM itu. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, cari tahu sana," ucap pria yang duduk di sebelah kanan Yunho, Jung Yonghwa, sang guru musik.

Gelak tawa terdengar sejenak sementara Se7en hanya terdiam pasrah, namun di dalam hatinya dia juga sedang tersenyum, semua tahu itu. Ini adalah salah satu cara dari guru itu untuk mengubah suasana. "Oh ya, muridmu yang itu bagaimana?" Namun semua usahanya harus dihancurkan oleh guru yang terlampau polos atau naif bernama Kim Junsu ini.

Dia tahu siapa murid yang dimaksud, tapi akan lebih baik dia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Kim Junsu terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Se7en (kebetulan guru vokal itu duduk di samping kirinya). "Shim Changmin, tentu saja."

Dan seketika itu juga, ruangan yang tadinya mulai bersuara, kembali hening hingga kau bisa mendengar suara jarum jam bergerak.

.

.

1st Lesson

**"Shim Changmin"**

By eL-ch4n

12.03.2013

.

.

Kita telah mendengar salah seorang murid yang bernama Shim Changmin, siapakah dia? Shim Changmin atau yang akrab dipanggil Changmin adalah murid bertubuh jangkung yang sedang tertidur pada kursi bagian belakang pojok saat Park Bom sedang menjelaskan hukum Newton. Bom hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah saat mendapati salah satu muridnya, lebih tepatnya murid yang sama, kembali tertidur pada pelajarannya.

Changmin adalah anak yang jenius, itu adalah satu hal yang bisa Bom tangkap. Murid itu selalu tertidur di pelajarannya, tetapi selalu berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Tentu saja, pikir Bom, mengingat apa _alasan_ Changmin berada di sekolah ini, pria itu harus menjadi seorang yang jenius. Bom meletakkan papan tulisnya dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang. "Shim Changmin!" serunya.

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu terbangun, namun tidak terkejut, seolah sudah menduga akan mendapat panggilan _merdu_ dari sang guru. "Ada apa, Bom-shi?" ujar Changmin dengan malas. Badannya dimundurkan hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi. Matanya menghindari tatapan gurunya juga beberapa murid yang sedang memandangnya. "Kalau tidak penting, aku ingin kembali tidur," ucapnya.

Bom hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau mau tidur, lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan saja sana," ucap Bom.

Mendengar kata 'ruang kesehatan' wajah Changmin berubah 180 derajat menjadi ceria. Dia berteriak seperti anak kecil. "Baik, saya pergi dulu!" ujarnya. Dia hanya mengambil jaket hitam karena dia tak membawa apa-apa lagi. Setelah dia pergi, Bom kembali menghela nafas. "Pantas saja Dong Wook tidak tahan," bisiknya pelan hingga tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Pelajaran dimulai kembali dengan beberapa murid yang sedikit iri kenapa Changmin bisa mendapatkan perlakuan spesial seperti itu. Ah, mereka hanya tidak tahu siapa _sebenarnya_ Shim Changmin itu.

.

.

Kepalan tangan milik pria bernama Shim Changmin itu menyentuh pintu putih dari ruang kesehatan beberapa kali, menimbulkan bunyi 'Tok Tok' sebelum pintu tersebut dibuka dengan cara digeser ke kanan. Matanya mendadak menjadi kesal saat melihat pria berjubah putih tengah bercumbu dengan wanita yang dia kenal sebagai Kim Aya, salah seorang murid bimbingan Se7en seperti dirinya. Dia tidak tahu sejarah murid-murid lain, dia tidak peduli, yang dia peduli adalah wanita dengan potongan rambut panjang ber-_highlight_ ungu ini telah menganggu jadwalnya.

Changmin berdeham keras, berharap bisa menghentikan kegiatan keduanya, yang berhasil karena sang pria dan sang wanita telah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sang pria yang adalah guru kesehatan bernama Lee Min Ho itu berbalik. Ketika mendapati sosok Changmin di depan pintu, dia kembali menghela nafas. "Aya – shi, silakan kembali ke kelas," ucapnya pada wanita bernama Aya tadi. Aya segera mengangguk, merapikan bajunya, kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut meninggalkan dua pria tadi sendirian.

Terkejut? Jangan. Se[X]Academy memang tidak memiliki peraturan mengenai hubungan antara guru dengan murid. Mereka bebas ingin saling berhubungan selama itu disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak dan tidak ada paksaan terhadap salah satu. Jadi itu juga bisa menjelaskan kenapa Min Ho bisa berciuman dengan Aya.

Blam.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Min Ho mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung dan kesal. Dua emosi yang bercampur aduk. Dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di atasnya. Punggungnya bersandar ke belakang, tangannya terlipat ke depan, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Changmin. "Ada apa, Changmin? Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Hanya kelelahan, aku mau tidur," bisiknya.

Min Ho menghela nafas, tidak mau berargumen lebih panjang. Dia sudah tahu salah satu anak bimbing Se7en ini memang sudah menjadi salah satu langganan dari ruang kesehatan, tapi rasanya tetap saja kesal. Pria di hadapannya ini selalu berhasil menganggunya. "Ya sudah, ada satu kasur yang memang kosong untukmu."

Changmin mengangguk perlahan. Kakinya melangkah menuju kasur yang terletak agak di dalam ruangan. Dia kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang untuk beristirahat. Sejenak sebelum dia memejamkan matanya, kepalanya bergeser ke arah kanan, menatap punggung Min Ho yang tengah menulis sesuatu. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Mendadak dia jadi tidak ingin tidur lagi.

Suara gerakan dari arah kasur mengalihkan perhatian Min Ho. Dia kemudian memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Changmin tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Min Ho menghela nafas kemudian menghampiri Changmin. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tetap seorang guru kesehatan. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada murid dalam pengawasannya, Yunho tidak akan segan-segan menghukumnya.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada kantong jubah putihnya sembari kakinya berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Changmin berbaring. "Kau perlu sesuatu? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Min Ho.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, hanya memandang kosong dan sendu ke arah Min Ho. Kembali Min Ho hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku panggilkan –" Dia merasakan ada sebuah tarikan ke bawah membuat ucapannya terhenti. Gaya gravitasi membuat kepalanya semakin mendekat ke arah Changmin.

Namun, jangan meremehkan dirinya. Tangannya segera berada di depan bibir Changmin sehingga badannya tidak sepenuhnya jatuh dan mulut mereka tidak bersentuhan. Tangan yang satu lagi menopang tubuhnya dengan menekan pada pinggir ranjang. Changmin mendesis saat tangan Min Ho terlepas dari mulutnya sementara sang guru kesehatan hanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak tertarik padamu, bukan?" ucap Min Ho.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Changmin yang sudah memalingkan muka. Reaksinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak diberikan mainan yang diinginkan. Menggemaskan. Andai saja dia bukan Shim Changmin. "Lagipula kau tidak tahu," bisiknya perlahan.

Wajahnya perlahan berputar untuk menatap Min Ho yang sudah berdiri tegak kembali. Dia menarik kerah baju Min Ho, kali ini tidak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mendadak. "Kau belum mencobanya bukan, Min Ho-shi," bisik Changmin sembari menjilat bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya.

Min Ho tertawa terbahak-bahak, melepaskan tangan Changmin dari kerahnya. "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku ini _straight_, Changmin, dan aku tahu sejauh ini hanya aku dan Se7en yang belum berhasil kau cium." Mendengar nama Se7en, mata Changmin berubah menjadi tajam membuat Min Ho tersenyum penuh arti. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat murid di hadapannya kesal, itu adalah Se7en.

Mengenai pernyataan Min Ho tadi, benar, Changmin telah berhasil mencium setiap guru di Se[X]Academy itu termasuk Jung Yonghwa dan Kris yang dikenal sangat dingin. Entah apa yang Changmin lakukan dan bagaimana dia berhasil merebut ciuman dari kedua guru yang terkenal dingin seperti es itu (kecuali Yonghwa yang sebenarnya ramah). Tidak ada yang tahu pula untuk apa Changmin melakukan itu semua. Untuk menciptakan rekor atau hanya untuk sebuah kesenangan, tidak ada yang tahu. Dalam hal semua guru, ini juga berlaku terhadap guru wanita tentunya. Jika menceritakan bagaimana Changmin merebut ciuman dari mereka, maka akan sangat panjang dan sedikit bertele-tele, jadi lebih baik kita berfokus pada hal yang utama saja.

Hingga saat ini, hanya ada dua guru yang belum berhasil dicium oleh Changmin, yaitu Min Ho yang memang sangat _straight_ dan Se7en. Kalau Min Ho, semua merasakan bahwa hal itu memang wajar, namun tidak dengan Se7en. Pasalnya, Se7en juga seorang yang _flirt_. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa, namun tampaknya Min Ho bisa menebaknya, hanya saja lebih baik dia menjadi pengamat yang baik saja.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Membolos dari kelas selama tiga kali berturut-turut, kau lupa apa itu artinya?" tanya Min Ho dengan tenang. Kendati demikian, Changmin dapat mendengar nama ancaman yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan nada ancaman Min Ho, Changmin kembali melancarkan siasatnya untuk mencoba merebut ciuman dari guru kesehatan itu.

Namun kali ini, usahanya gagal. Bukan, bukan karena refleks Min Ho yang cepat, namun karena pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka membuat dia tersadar. "Jadi di sini rupanya dirimu." Sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Changmin terdengar membuat bulu roma pria jangkung itu berdiri.

Gerakan Changmin terhenti seketika. Dalam sekejap, dia segera membaringkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak dengan pria yang sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara teriakan dan rontaan dari Changmin ketika badannya diangkat seperti karung beras.

Min Ho hanya bisa terkekeh melihat pemandangan itu. Sudah sering dia melihat rekan kerjanya, Se7en, mengangkut Changmin dari ruangannya dan pergi entah ke mana, hanya mereka yang tahu. Hanya saja Min Ho merasa hari ini berbeda. Mungkin karena rapat tadi pagi, Junsu melakukan hal yang tabu, mempertanyakan Changmin pada Se7en. Dan Min Ho juga hanya bisa berharap bahwa Se7en tidak akan melakukan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Kau mau membawanya ke mana?" tanya Min Ho sebelum punggung Se7en menghilang dari pandangan.

Se7en terhenti sejenak sementara Changmin masih mencoba memukul punggung Se7en dan meneriakkan agar dia diturunkan. "Bukan urusanmu," balas Se7en datar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Kembali Min Ho menghela nafas. Sepertinya pikirannya benar. Se7en sedang marah dan ingin melampiaskannya pada seseorang. Pertanyaanya, apa yang menyebabkan rekan kerjanya itu begitu marah?

.

.

Bruk.

Hal yang diketahui Changmin berikutnya adalah dia dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dia kenal baik, _Depression Room. _Sebenarnya apa itu _Depression Room_? Seperti artinya, ruangan ini akan membuat siapapun yang di dalamnya merasakan sebuah depresi dengan mengangkat ketakutan terdalam dari diri mereka. Yang menyarankan ruangan ini tentu saja Se7en. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan satu ruangan untuk bisa 'mengendalikan' mereka yang sudah terlampau liar. Yunho tidak terlalu mengerti cara kerja dari _Depression Room_ ini sendiri, lagipula hanya beberapa guru yang pernah mencobai ini secara langsung pada muridnya dan tentu saja Se7en termasuk di dalamnya.

Se7en mengetahui bahwa pada setiap manusia ada hal yang sama di antara mereka, yaitu ketakutan. Bohong jika mengatakan seseorang tidak memiliki ketakutan. Setiap individu pasti memiliki perasaan seperti itu, takut kehilangan, takut kegelapan, takut dengan maut, dan lainnya. Itu juga sebabnya, dia memerlukan informasi mengenai _phobia_ dari setiap murid yang masuk terutama dari pelaku. Dengan memegang hal itu, dia dapat 'mengendalikan' mereka hingga tidak ada yang dapat melampaui batasan yang berlebih.

Kembali lagi pada keadaan Changmin saat ini. Dengan hari ini berarti, ini sudah kali keempat dia dibawa ke _Depression Room_. Tentu saja dia takut, Changmin harus mengakui kejeniusan Se7en di balik kegilaan guru pembimbingnya itu. Pertama kali dia dibawa ke ruangan ini, dia terkekeh dan mengatakan bahwa Se7en tidak lebih baik darinya. Bahwa Se7en sebenarnya sama liarnya, nafsu pria itu tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kalau tidak demikian, untuk apa guru pembimbingnya itu memaksa Yunho membuat sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip sebagai tempat bermain 'S&M' daripada sebagai tempat hukuman? Oh, namun dia salah. Se7en memiliki sesuatu lebih dari apa yang terlihat dan hari itu dia sendiri menjadi saksinya.

"Kau ingat rupanya," bisik Se7en dengan nada seduktif. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga kiri Changmin, membuat sang murid dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari pria di hadapannya. Saat ini, Changmin sendiri sedang bersandar pada sebuah papan yang terbuat dari besi. Di kedua sisi papan tersebut, terdapat seperti sebuah lengan kursi, tempat kedua tangan Changmin sedang ditekan sekarang. Kedua kaki Changmin sendiri dibuka lebar oleh Se7en sehingga membentuk huruf V terbalik.

Changmin meronta untuk melepas tangannya, tapi pergelangan tangannya sudah terikat oleh tali besi yang terdapat pada lengan papan tersebut sehingga gerakannya terkunci. Begitu pula dengan kakinya yang entah bagaimana sudah otomatis diikat oleh tali yang keluar dari papan besi tersebut. "Kau tidak bisa menghukumku," desis Changmin. "Aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran, Bom-shi yang mengizinkanku pergi."

"Hmm," bisik Se7en. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pipi kenyal Changmin. Lidahnya terjulur, menyisakan jejak liur pada pipi yang baru disentuhnya tadi. Dapat dirasakan tubuh sang murid bergetar di hadapannya. Seulas seringaian terukir di wajahnya. Namun dengan posisinya, Changmin tak dapat melihatnya. Dia kemudian bergerak pada leher Changmin, mengecupnya pelan mendatangkan rasa geli pada pria jangkung itu. "Oh ya? Aku tidak sedang menghukummu, Changmin," bisik Se7en pelan.

Bulu roma Changmin berdiri. Suara seksi Se7en membuat dirinya gemetar dalam ekspetasi. "Hanya ingin memberikanmu peringatan." Lidah Se7en kembali terjulur keluar, mencicipi leher Changmin yang terekspos di hadapannya.

Srek.

Itu adalah suara pakaian Changmin yang tersobek dengan paksa membuat badan atletisnya tampak oleh dunia luar. Tangan Se7en bersentuhan secara langsung dengan tubuh sang murid mendatangkan sebuah getaran bagi pria yang sedang terikat itu. Changmin menggeliat, merasakan sensasi yang berlebih saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tangan kosong Se7en. Dia dapat merasakan jari-jari lentik Se7en bermain di dada, pertengahan perut, hingga kepada salah satu tonjolan yang ada di dadanya. Hanya menyentuh, membuat Changmin menginginkan hal yang lebih.

Namun Changmin tahu, bukan ini tujuan sang guru. Se7en ingin membuktikan sesuatu pada dirinya, entah apa, Changmin tak tahu. Sebuah bukti bahwa Se7en-lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya gila seperti ini atau yang dapat membuat dirinya kehilangan kendali.

Se7en tidak pernah menciumnya. Tidak. Ini adalah sebuah fakta. Seberapapun dekatnya bibir mereka, Se7en pasti akan menghindari dua lembaran merah miliknya dan bergeser pada pipi atau lehernya. Seperti kali ini juga. Ketika kedua mata mereka kemudian saling berpandangan, jarak begitu dekat, hidung saling bersentuhan, bibir tinggal seinci, namun detik berikutnya, bibirnya akan menyentuh bagian lain di tubuhnya.

Changmin harus berterima kasih setidaknya Se7en mengizinkan dia masih mengenakan celananya dan tidak harus bertelanjang bulat. Atau mungkin ini belum selesai? Sepertinya belum karena hal yang dilakukan Se7en selanjutnya adalah membuka celananya. Sang guru meninggalkan muridnya mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan.

Drrt. Drrt.

Ketika telinganya menangkap suara getaran seperti itu, Changmin mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Besi di tangannya tidak akan bisa terlepas semudah itu. Perlahan, sosok Se7en terlihat dari sisi ruangan yang gelap karena cahaya berasal dari satu lampu redup di atasnya itu. Sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah Se7en dan Changmin bisa melihat sebuah vibrator yang berukuran cukup besar berada di tangan sang guru. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi juga beberapa barang lain yang Changmin tahu akan digunakan untuk dirinya.

_Gag ball_.

_Choker._

_Blindfold_

Dan oh tidak, tolong katakan mata Changmin sedang menipu dirinya. Dia menatap ke arah Se7en yang masih menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan ya, hmm?" Se7en terkekeh melihat wajah Changmin yang memucat. "Kenapa? Kau lupa dengan benda ini? Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang pernah kau lakukan dengannya?" ujar Se7en terhadap sebuah kotak dengan beragam jenis tombol yang terlihat. Terdapat juga sejenis kabel yang menjular, bercabang menjadi dua dengan ujung yang berbentuk penjepit. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan bermain _electrosex_ (1) untuk kali ini?" Se7en mengedipkan matanya pada Changmin kemudian berjalan menghampiri muridnya.

Mau menolak pun, Changmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua ujung dari kabel tersebut dijepitkan pada kedua tonjolan di dadanya. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah saat Se7en meletakkan kotak sejenis _remote_ itu di lehernya, diselipkan pada _choker_ yang sudah terikat di lehernya. Semoga saja alat penemuan Se7en kali ini tidak segila yang dulu.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Changmin, Se7en kembali terkekeh. "Aku sudah bilang hanya peringatan, bukan hukuman, jadi yah, anggap saja aku sedang berbuat baik, Changmin," ujarnya penuh sindiran.

Langkah kaki Se7en terdengar menggema di ruangan saat pria itu mengambil _gag ball_ untuk dipasangkan di mulut Changmin. Dengan hati-hati dia memasangkannya meskipun sedikit kesusahan karena Changmin masih memberontak. Namun dengan satu tekanan pada tombol merah kecil yang ada di _remote_ itu, Changmin mengerang kesakitan dan hening sekejap. Aliran listrik mengalir memberikan gelombang pada kedua tonjolan di dada Changmin membuat sang murid hanya bisa bungkam dan pasrah di tangan sang guru.

Tersenyum puas, Se7en bergerak lagi mengambil _blindfold_ untuk menutup mata Changmin yang terlihat sedikit sayu. "Sayang, aku ingin melihat matamu, tapi kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat." Dengan itu dia menutupi mata Changmin membuat sang murid ditelan dalam kegelapan. Tak berapa mulutnya juga diberi _gag ball_ sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan banyak suara selain, "Nggh, Erng."

Beruntung kali ini ukuran _gag ball_ yang diberikan pada dirinya tidak terlalu besar. Dia ingat kali kedua dia dibawa ke sini, Se7en sangat marah dan memberikan dia _gag ball_ yang lebih besar dari mulutnya membuat dia tidak bisa makan dengan mudah selama 1 bulan ke depan. Bahkan pinggir mulutnya juga terluka karena harus dipaksa terbuka melebihi batasannya.

Bzzt.

Sengatan listrik dirasakan oleh Changmin melalui kedua tonjolan di dadanya membuat dia hanya bisa menggeliat ke sana kemari. Dia tahu bahwa Se7en belum selesai. Tidak. Vibrator yang dibawa oleh Guru BDSM itu pasti akan digunakan untuk dirinya, tepatnya.

"NGGH!" erangnya di balik _gag ball_. Tanpa aba-aba, Se7en membuka resleting celana dan menurunkannya kemudian memasukkan vibrator berukuran cukup besar itu ke dalam dinding rektum Changmin tanpa persiapan. Sedikit cairan merah merembes keluar membasahi celana dan paha mulus Changmin. Se7en menepuk pantat Changmin sekali sebelum memasangkan celana _jeans_ Changmin kembali.

Drrt.

Kepala Changmin bergeser ke kiri dan ke kanan saat vibrator tersebut dinyalakan, bergetar di dalam dirinya dalam kecepatan pelan. Seringaian di wajah Se7en semakin bertambah seiring dengan kecepatan vibrator di dalam tubuh Changmin. Sayang, Changmin tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jadilah anak baik, kau beruntung aku tak akan memasangkan _cock ring_, tapi kalau kau bisa menahan dirimu, aku akan memberimu bonus," bisik Se7en di telinga Changmin. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan, namun mata Changmin tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dan meronta saat vibrator tersebut mendesak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Vibrator tersebut seolah berada di dalam perutnya, sedang memporak-porandakan isinya. Kepalanya terasa mual. Ingin rasanya dia muntah, mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Se7en menyentuh perutnya yang terbuka sesaat sebelum kemudian menyalakan _remote_ untuk mengalirkan listrik kecil pada kedua tonjolan di dadanya. Sepertinya hari ini akan terasa panjang. Kalau listrik sekecil ini, Changmin dapat menebak bahwa Se7en akan bermain sangat lama hari ini. Semoga saja dia bisa bertahan sampai saatnya tiba.

"_Bye_," ujar Se7en. Dia memberikan salutan hormat seperti seorang bawahan kepada sang jenderal yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan erangan dari Changmin.

Derap langkah kaki Se7en menggema di ruangan perlahan hingga tak terdengar sama sekali meyakinkan Changmin bahwa hanya tersisa dirinya seorang diri di dalam kegelapan. Tak ada siapapun untuk menolongnya. Membuat dirinya merasa kesepian, _helpless_ – tidak berdaya, dan rapuh.

Inilah yang ingin ditekankan Se7en. Selalu. Dan dia tak mengerti kenapa harus kepada dirinya saja? Kenapa tidak pada murid-murid pria itu yang lain? Ada apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan?

.

.

Se7en melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari _Depression_ _Room_ dengan perasaan yang sedikit berat. Beruntung saat itu sedang jam pelajaran sehingga lorong lantai 1 sepi. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan, menikmati lapangan tempat anak-anak sedang bermain bola dengan TOP, sang guru olahraga, yang sedang mengajari mereka. Kedua tangannya diselipkan pada kantong celananya, berjalan menuju kembali ke ruang kesehatan.

Berada di depannya, Se7en menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk perlahan sebagai tanda bahwa dia sudah berada di depan. Dia membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan agar memastikan bahwa dia tidak menginterupsi kegiatan apapun yang sedang berlangsung di dalam. Ketika dirasanya sepi dan tak ada suara, Se7en kemudian membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Min Ho sedang duduk di atas kursi sembari mengecek berkas yang ada di mejanya. Se7en kemudian menghampiri Min Ho. "Hei, kau ada waktu?" tanyanya dengan santai. Yang ditanya kemudian menatap Se7en dan mengangguk perlahan. Dia berdiri dan mengikuti Se7en untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Tentu dengan mengunci ruangannya sebelumnya. Dia tidak mau Yunho mengatakan dirinya tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi hanya sebentar saja, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, seperti kau tidak tahu Yunho," ucap Min Ho.

Se7en terkekeh. Keduanya melangkah keluar dari gedung menuju taman belakang, tempat untuk membolos bagi beberapa murid. Se7en kemudian terjongkok dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Sebungkus rokok yang kemudian ditawarkan kepada Min Ho, tetapi ditolak oleh pria itu. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka merokok, Se7en," ucap Min Ho.

"Tidak banyak hal yang kau ketahui tentang diriku juga aku tentang dirimu," balas Se7en. Dia kemudian mengambil satu rokok dan memasukkan sisanya ke dalam kantongnya. Kemudian dia menyalakan rokok tersebut dan menghisapnya. "Lain kali kalau Changmin datang, usir dia," ucapnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengusir muridku, Se7en," balas Min Ho. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "Yunho akan memarahiku," ujarnya lagi.

"Yunho tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia hadapi," desis Se7en.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Min Ho tertarik. "Dan kau tahu?" tanyanya tanpa maksud menyindir.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu, mungkinkah aku akan seyakin ini?" balas Se7en dengan nada menantang. Hanya hening yang kemudian melanda mereka. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kau mengerti maksudku Min Ho. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi bukan?"

Pria yang berdiri itu terdiam, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sekolah, matanya menerawang ke langit. "Kau benar, tapi Changmin tidak tahu bahwa di dalam dirinya –"

"Min Ho," desis Se7en. Dia tak ingin Min Ho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tidak ingin teringat dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Tahu bahwa sepertinya itu adalah hal yang tabu, Min Ho bungkam. Keduanya hanya terdiam, menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Se7en memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Min Ho tidak memutar kepalanya, tidak bertanya, hanya terdiam saja mendengar pertanyaan Se7en, membiarkan rekan kerjanya itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana dengan _dia_?"

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Min Ho dengan cepat. "Dia berada di tangan Siwon, Se7en, dan aku tidak bisa ikut campur."

Se7en tertawa kecil sementara rokoknya berada di sela-sela jarinya. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kau tahu?" Min Ho terdiam namun Se7en tahu bahwa pria itu tertarik dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. "Sekolah ini, apakah Yunho akan sadar bahwa suatu saat nanti takdir dapat berbuat kejam?"

"Hahaha. Seperti misalnya saat sang pelaku dan korban berada pada satu sekolah dan juga pada satu kelas? Atau jika lebih mengerikannya lagi, berada pada guru pembimbing yang sama?"

"He? Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu," ucap Se7en dengan setengah terkejut. "Ah, tapi kebetulan itu memang ada bukan."

Min Ho mengangguk. "Hn, aku minta rokokmu." Min Ho segera mengambil rokok yang berada di tangan Se7en dan menghisapnya, meniupkan asap sebelum memejamkan mata sesaat. Se7en sendiri hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan rekan kerjanya itu.

Mereka memang berbeda dalam beberapa hal, tapi keduanya tahu bahwa mereka saling mengerti. Ada tali yang tanpa sengaja mengikat keberadaan keduanya. Tali yang dinamakan takdir. "Kau akan mengeluarkan Changmin kapan?" tanya Min Ho setelah meniupkan asap ke langit.

"Mungkin setelah aku selesai satu atau dua pelajaran dulu."

"Kau gila," kekeh Min Ho. "Sekarang baru jam 10. Berarti dia harus menunggu kurang lebih 7 jam lagi? Kau kan suka memberikan pelajaran tambahan setelah pelajaranmu." Se7en juga ikut tertawa kecil mengenai hal itu. "Tapi yah, itu dirimu. Semoga saja saat kau menjemputnya, Changmin –"

"Min Ho, apa yang kukatakan mengenai hal itu?" desis Se7en. Dirinya kemudian berdiri dan menghadap sang guru kesehatan. "Lupakan tentang apa yang pernah kau lihat. Lebih baik kau urusin _fetish_-mu dulu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau _dia_ yang membuat kau mempunyai _fetish_ aneh seperti ini?" canda Se7en.

"Ya, mungkin. Lebih baik sekarang aku kembali dulu ke ruanganku sebelum Yunho datang dan menanyakan keberadaanku," ujar Min Ho. Dia melewati Se7en yang sekarang sudah terduduk sembari menekuk lutut. "Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanyanya saat melihat Se7en tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Se7en menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti saja, aku mau menikmati waktuku sebentar."

Min Ho mengangguk. Dia menghisap rokok terakhir kali sebelum melemparkannya ke atas rumput dan menginjakkannya agar tidak tersisa api sedikit pun yang dapat menyebabkan hal-hal berbahaya. Kemudian setelah itu dia memungutnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang terdekat. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Dan setelah itu, tinggallah Se7en seorang diri dalam pikirannya. Termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

Dengan hati yang campur aduk, Se7en melangkahkan dirinya menuju _Depression Room_. Sesekali dia memberikan anggukan pada murid-murid yang menyapanya. Tak ada senyuman sedikit pun di wajahnya saat dia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu besi. Tangannya perlahan meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Tarikan nafas panjang dilakukannya sebelum pintu besi itu benar-benar terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan satu lampu di tengah menjadi sorotan. Lampu yang menerangi sosok Changmin yang sudah tak berdaya.

Badan pria jangkung itu sekarang terlihat lemas. Kepalanya juga seolah layu kehabisan tenaga. Bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan liur yang membasahi wajahnya. Tonjolan di kedua dadanya memerah dan mulai sedikit berdarah, sepertinya karena aliran listrik yang sudah diterimanya sedari tadi.

Celana _jeans_ Changmin sudah sedikit basah, entah karena _precum _atau karena cairan sperma dari pria itu. Se7en melangkah dengan pelan. Kedua tangan diselipkan pada saku celananya.

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, kepala Changmin terangkat perlahan, seolah menatap ke arah Se7en. "Nggh," erangnya. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan jika bukan karena bersandar pada papan di belakangnya, dia mungkin akan terjatuh lunglai. Tangannya mulai memerah karena terkepal begitu lama untuk menahan rangsangan dan sakit yang begitu lama.

Sesampainya Se7en di hadapannya, tangan sang guru menyelip pada celana Changmin untuk memeriksa keadaan pria itu. Seulas seringaian terukir di wajahnya. "_Well, well_, kau berhasil untuk tidak datang, aku harus mengucapkan selamat untuk itu."

"Urngh," balas Changmin. Tangan Se7en ditarik keluar dari celana Changmin dan perlahan meraih ikatan _gag ball_ tersebut dan membukanya. Lidahnya terjulur keluar mencicipi cairan bening yang menetes dari bibir Changmin, mengikuti aliran tersebut hingga ke leher.

"Se...ah...hah..Arnggh!" Suara teriakan Changmin terdengar saat Se7en melepaskan jepitan dari kedua tonjolan di dadanya dengan kasar. Teriakannya semakin menjadi saat dia merasakan Se7en menggigit salah satu tonjolan tersebut dengan kasar. Se7en sangat lihai dalam memainkan _nipple_-nya. Lidah Se7en terjulur, mencicipi cairan merah yang tampak, menjilatinya hingga bersih. Tangan kanannya bermain pada _nipple _yang satu, memilin dan menariknya sedikit membuat Changmin kembali berteriak. Gigitan kecil pada _nipple_-nya membuat kepala Changmin semakin pusing.

Karena tak bisa melihat, indera perasa Changmin yang lain lebih menguat membuat dia dapat merasakan lebih dari rangsangan yang dia terima dari Se7en. Badannya sedikit menggeliat. Dirinya mendadak mendapat sedikit kekuatan untuk memberikan respon terhadap perlakuan Se7en.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk keluar," bisik Se7en perlahan. Tangan Se7en membuka _jeans_ dan _boxer_ yang dikenakan Changmin hingga dia bisa bersentuhan pada kejantanan Changmin yang sudah begitu tegan dan merah. Sepertinya muridnya ini benar-benar berjuang agar tidak melakukan ejakulasi.

Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Changmin dengan perlahan sembari sesekali memberikan pijatan kecil. Changmin meracau. Kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, hampir menyentuh papan dengan kasar. Punggungnya menggeliat ke sana kemari dalam lingkup yang terbatas karena kaki dan tangannya terikat.

Gerakan Se7en yang perlahan pada kejantanannya membuat dia merasa sesak. Dia sedikit mengangkat badannya agar gesekan Se7en lebih cepat. Melihat hal itu, Se7en menyeringai. Dia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Bagaimana dia bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya berada pada kendali. Merasa sedikit ingin berbaik hati, Se7en mengikuti permintaan tidak terucap Changmin. Dia mempercepat gerakannya dan tak berapa lama tangannya basah oleh cairan putih milik sang murid.

Disodorkannya tangan yang basah itu di depan mulut Changmin. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, lidah Changmin sudah terjulur keluar. Tanpa melihat juga, Changmin sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah jari Se7en yang berada di depan mulutnya, meminta untuk dijilati. Setelah bersih, Se7en kemudian meraih sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya dan mengeluarkannya. Digunakannya sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap tangannya hingga bersih sebelum juga mengelap wajah Changmin yang sedikit basah.

"Lepaskan aku," desis Changmin.

Se7en terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meraih penutup mata Changmin. Sang murid mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. _Orbs _cokelat milik Changmin berganti menjadi _orbs_ hitam pekat membuat semua orang terhanyut di dalamnya. Changmin terlihat menjilat bibirnya yang basah karena air liur. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Se7en dan seulas seringaian kemudian terukir di wajahnya, menyaingi seringaian milik sang guru. "_Hello Se7en_," ujarnya dengan datar.

"_Hello, Max_."

.

.

Name: Shim Changmin

Date of Birth: 18 February

Fetish: _fetishes_

Orientation: _Bisex_

Phobia: -classified-

Penderita _Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)_

.

.

1st Lesson

**"Shim Changmin"**

.

.

(1) Electrosex atau Erotic Electrostimulation adalah salah satu jenis permainan di BDSM yang menggunakan aplikasi untuk memberikan rangsangan elektrik pada tubuh. Singkatnya seperti bermain listrik pada tubuh manusia sih _ jelasnya lihat di sini saja :D #plak wiki/Erotic_electrostimulation

AN:

Hello semua *lambai2* Sebelumnya eL mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini suangat lama. Dilhat saja itu udah niat diketik dari tanggal 12, tapi malah baru jadi sekarang T.T

eL sibuk banget dengan tugas kampus yang mendadak banyak dan juga galau karena tiket Min Ho u,u *dijitakin* Ya semoga saja nanti bisa dapat deh #Plak

Hmm. Baiklah. eL mau kasih beberapa pengumuman dulu.

1.

Bagi yang belum tahu, **Matchmaker** dengan cast **yunjae** eL **locked. **Passwordnya 3001changminnie (silkan diblok sendiri) ini karena naskahnya sudah diterbitkan '-') dan eL lagi open PO sampai tanggal 25 (diundur karena eL super sibuk jadi takut gak keurus). Untuk lebih jelas silakan baca: Facebook eL. Di sana akan eL update info mengenai bukunya dan yeah, eL sudah mau siapin 'surprise' tapi gak bsa berharap banyak karena eL sendiri masih mahasiswi yg perlu asupan (?) dari ortu ditunggu sampai awal april kok ;) tpi klo yg sudah bsa bayar tolong dibayar biar eL gak nombok bnyk dulu ._.)v

2.

Next. Mengenai semua yang sudah memberikan _form_ untuk FF ini, eL mau mengajukan pertanyaan dan pernyataan (?)Bagi yang sudah memberikan form dan menyatakan setuju, berarti kalian sudah sepenuhnya menyerahkan karakter kalian untuk eL kembangkan sesuai dengan kebutuhan. **Hanya** yang terpilih yang akan mendapatkan chapter **khusus** membahas tentang mereka. Jika yang tidak, mungkin hanya akan sekilas disebutkan namanya seperti contoh di atas ;)

Karena yang mendaftar banyak, eL belum bisa memposting (karena harus diperbaiki juga untuk lebih rapi) daftar murid. Mungkin setelah eL agak lebih santai dikit ya? Hehe.

Nah, jika kalian **tidak setuju** karakter kalian (bagi yang tidak terpilih) untuk digunakan, silakan PM eL di Facebook atau di Twitter ( _verzeihen) eL tidak keberatan. Kalau yang tidak ada masalah, eL harus mengganti beberapa hal. Seperti nama artis yang muncul.

Soalny ada beberapa yang pake nama artis padahal eL juga mau pakai artis tersebut tapi dalam konteks lain. Jadi akan eL ubah namanya supaya sesuai dengan plot eL. Silakan, sekali lagi, jika yang keberatan untuk segera mengatakan kepada eL ;)

3.

Pengumuman siapa yang terpilih? ;) Jujur semua bagus2, tapi karena banyak yg hampir mirip, eL akan cari yang benar2 menantang eL '-')9 dan eL akan memberikan pengumumannya tiap chapter saja biar seru ;)FF ini chapter akan selang seling. Jadi kalau pembukanya artis (contoh chap ini Changmin), berarti chap berikutnya **OC** dan begitu seterusnya.

Alright, so who's the lucky winner for the next chapter? ;) *pukul drum*

.

.

2nd Lesson

"**Code Name: 'NDA'"**

**.**

**.**

Oh, eL milih ini objektif ya '-')9 benar2 disesuaikan sama isi cerita dan yang menarik minat oke? ;)

So, yeah, selamat buat **NDA, **kau menang (?) Hahaha. Ditunggu ya chap berikutnya ^^

.

.

**Thanks to :**

ezkjpr || eggbreaker || Cho Eun - Ji || choifanny || Aiyu kie || keekeuk || || psykkh || || 1215CassieYJS || ririedhan || || Cho Minyoung || MOMOcanCHAN || Qhia503 || BLie || Elfishy || || Nam || Rin || cho fikyu || Guest || velovexiaa || Choikyuhae || sycarp || Wi-kun Evil'Y || Mrs. Drakyu1403 || SingingBell || StringKyu893 || L-JClouds || Brie APel || VIOSgetz || evilkyu007 || Sakura No Shiori || Augesteca || HachiBabyMinnie || Choi Kyo Joon || Sherfly1307 || Lee Minhwa || renferme || CK || min2vin-fated || princessmomokawaii || lemonade || Dandeliona96 || Rikanagisa || FiWonKyu0201 || Dong Rim || pepiqyu || Mei || Kanna Ayasaki || reaRelf || xxxibgdrgn || tama

./\.

Wow, Saya tidak menyangka banyak yang bakal respon sama FF gaje yang menyerang saya terus ke alam mimpi ini 0_0

Alright, anyway, saya cabut dulu. Mau istirahat bentar karena siap2 mau kerkol (kerja kelompok lagi) *sigh*

Ah, dan jika ada **special request **(asl bukan bkin ff baru) seperti

"Mau dong kayak sih Aya yang bisa ciuman sama Lee Min Ho, tapi aku mau sama Yonghwa"

"Aku juga mau dong pelukan sama Jaejoong."

Silakan, eL tidak keberatan.

**TAPI.**

Harus sesuai dengan karakter dari guru itu. Jangan kalian minta ciuman sama Kris yang sudah jelas2 dingin -_-a atau ke Yunho yang adalah kepala sekolah. Pokoknya, disesuaikan juga dengan _form_ yang sudah kalian berikan.

Oke, sekarang eL benar22 undur diri. Thanks a lot! ^^

Last, comment? ;)

_Verzeihen

PS: What do u think of this first chapter? Please tell me! :)

PPS: err. Yah, ini hanya sekaligus **salam terakhir** eL di FFn untuk Seri ini karena eL akan update di WP saja :) Sorry for that! Soalny di WP bisa taruh gambar dkk, jadi lebih jelas (?) Anyway. Thanks once again for everything ^^

Ciao!


End file.
